


Cloud Nine

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Love, One Shot, Play Fighting, Smoking, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: Lazy mornings with Oscar.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request  
> Tumblr:Youllneverknowrac

“Can I try some?” You ask curiously, referring to the joint that now sat in between Oscar’s thumb and pointer finger. It was a early Sunday morning, the both of you being lazy and not wanting to get out of bed. So far it has been spent by cuddling, kissing, and whispering nothings in each other’s ears. Oscar ruining the blissfulness of it all by pulling away and grabbing said joint from a jar he kept by the bed.

“This?” He asks with furrowed eyebrows and raises his hand up. 

“Yeah...I mean I’ve never done it before and you seem to enjoy it so I want to give it a try.” You shrug and sit up in the bed so you’re legs are crisscrossed.

“Alright then, here you go.” He smirks as you reach out and take it. 

You place it in between your lips and let Oscar light it up as you inhale to get it going. You’ve had a cigarette here and there but this was way stronger, your throat on fire as the smoke travels down it and into your lungs,”Fuck you...that’s...terrible.” You cough out in between each word, Oscar’s booming laugh filling up the small bedroom. 

“Aye, you’re the one that wanted to try it.” He says while still in a fit of laughter. 

“You didn’t say it was going to burn my chest.” You say and hold the joint out away from you at arms length. 

“I don’t smoke no weak shit mami. You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah straight fucking fire shit only homie.” You mimic his voice, having heard him say that exact line to his homeboys plenty of times. 

“Just try again fool, you’re gonna waste it.” He urges impatiently, shaking his head at your impression.

You give him a dirty look and curl your lip up in disgust,”It’s baby or mami or any other little name you can think of.” You reprimand him,”You’re the fool...fool.” You mutter before bringing it back to your lips to take a little hit, blowing it out a few moments later. This time holding in the cough that still wanted to escape.

“Man, hand that shit over with your weak ass.” Oscar says and pulls it from your fingers, taking a hit of his own and blowing out smoke rings,”That’s how it’s done...mami.” 

“OMG You’re so cool, can I like have your autograph?” You mock, waving your hand around to destroy his little creations.

He chuckles and brings it to his lips a few more times, before holding it out for you to take,”What’s the point I don’t even feel anything yet, the only thing I feel is fire in my chest.” You say but nonetheless take it.

“You won’t be saying that for long.” He grins knowingly, watching as you take two more small hits.

“Okay I’m done, It’s not even working.” You exclaim, quickly biting your words when everything slows down just a little. Taking notice of every thing going on in your body. They way your heart felt with each pump, your swallow reflex as you gulp in fear because you didn’t know how to feel about all of this, and lastly your arms feeling like they could just float right off”Um Oscar?” You say nervously

“Mhm baby.” He says, his words slowed out in your mind.

“I think I’m super high.” You tell him, a giggle erupting from you for no reason,”Should I be scared or just enjoy the ride?” 

“Enjoy it, obviously, come over here and lay down.” He demands and holds his arm out for you, not even noticing that he had took the joint back and held it in his free hand.

You do as told and join him, staring up at the ceiling as you try to focus on your breathing but finding it difficult since your brain also kept taking notice of each time you blinked and wanted to count the action.

“Are you high?” You ask 

“Oh yeah.” He replies, sounding a bit choked since he inhaled more smoke at the same time,”You like it?” 

“ I don’t know yet, it’s not horrible but I’m still unsure. Um ask me again in a few minutes.” You smile lazily. 

The more time that passes the better you feel, not paranoid or scared. Just peaceful with a serious case of the giggles. 

“Can you answer my question now?” Oscar asks, the joint long gone by now. 

“I don’t know, could you repeat this question?” You say confused. 

“Dios mío, mami.”(my god) Oscar chuckles before repeating his earlier question,”Do you like it? The weed, would you do it again?” 

“Most definitely. Are you gonna be my plug now? Or do I gotta find somebody else to supply me? Maybe there is another cute cholo running around Freeridge that wants to smoke me out.” You tease, Oscar raising his brow, not being a fan of the words that just left your mouth even though you didn’t mean it.

“Yeah? Is that right? They...” he starts to rant, being cut off by you grabbing his face and pressing your lips to his roughly to shut him up.

“You know I’m kidding.” You mumble against his mouth,”quit taking everything so serious daddy.”

“Then don’t say stupid shit.” He says a scowl still on his face as he pulls away from your touch, the daddy trick not working like it usually does when you try to talk your way out of something you started with him. 

“Oscar.” You pout, not wanting your first smoking experience with him to be ruined cause of something you said,”You’re the only cute cholo I want to smoke with.” 

He huffs and reaches for another pre-rolled joint, lighting it up and smoking, not even bothering to look at you. Now seriously worried that you actually pissed him off until a stupid big grin firms on his face. 

“I’m just fucking with you.” He laughs, blowing out some smoke,”I know you’ll never do that to me because you wouldn’t want me to fuck that person up.” He says knowingly, and you didn’t doubt it either. 

“Oscar! I thought you really got mad.” You groan with a small swat to his arm, taking the joint from him when he offers it. You inhale deeply and blow it out, repeating the process but this time leaning over to blow the smoke into your boyfriends awaiting mouth. You smile against his mouth before closing the small space and crawling on top of him, placing the joint in the ashtray to burn out as you deepen the kiss. It doesn’t take to long before clothes is being thrown across the room. Oscar physically bringing your body to cloud nine, your mind already there.


End file.
